This project is a series of studies focused on the early development of a motivational and personality variable termed "initiative." This variable is assumed to be an early forming disposition that governs an individual's willingness to engage instrumental behavior. The early portion of the project will emphasize observational and experimental studies to examine how initiative is affected by non-contingent, positive stimulation and by the perception of instrumentality in infancy and early childhood. The final portion of the project will emphasize the development of discriminating non-verbal measures of early individual differences in initiative.